phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Vanessassary Roughness
Chaos ensues at the mall when Vanessa, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Perry are after the same thing: the last capsule of Pizzazium available. Read the full summary... On the Way to the Superduper Mega Superstore Away-Inator being used.JPG|Dr. Doofenshmirtz send a flirty guy to another dimension Transported to another dimension.JPG|Flirty guy with baby alien File:Riding in the car to the Superstore.jpg|"Well, I know what we're gonna do today" File:iwillbuyjeremeyagift.png|Well, I will buy Jeremy a gift! I don't think they make a card for that.JPG|Stacy doesn't think they make cards for Cadance's aniversary Driving side-by-side.JPG|Dr. D and Vanessa pass next to the Flynn-Fletchers Ferb Looks Over.JPG|Ferb notices them... Ferb stares in awe.JPG|and then sees Vanessa At the Superstore Parking Lot.JPG|They'll meet back at the car in three hours File:FerbWhistle.png|Ferb whistling at the contents of the store. File:You can whistle that again.png|"You can whistle that again." Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz.JPG|Vanessa has to prove her responsability to get a car Dog Bone Communicator.JPG|Major Monogram explains his mission to Agent P Looking Fabulous.JPG|"You look fabulous!" Pizzazium Infinionite File:There must be an easy way to earn a car.jpg|Doof and Vanessa around the store Pizzazium Infinionite Showcase.png|Pizzazium Infinionite The Search for the Pizzazium Buford and Baljeet with the Pizzazium.JPG|Buford as Baljeet's angry wall of meat File:I'm not saying a yes.jpg|Doofenshmirtz reluctantly agrees to let Vanessa find him the Pizzazium capsule in exchange for a car. File:Get Jeremy a Bow.png|Stacy suggests that Candace get a compound bow. File:Take That Apple on Kid's Head.png|"Take that, apple on kid's head!" File:ItsPerfectforJeremey.png|It's perfect! You look fabulous!.JPG|Agent P crashes with Doofenshmirtz while searching the Pizzazium Perry growls at Heinz.PNG|Agent P growls at him I want to do this everyday.JPG|"Ferb, I think I know what I wanna do every day" Ferb reading.JPG|Ferb at the store Ferb pushes Vanessa out of the way.JPG|Ferb saves Vanessa from Buford and Baljeet Ferb Vannesa Pizazium.png|Vanessa is safe, but the Pizzazium locator is broken DUCAFQUVoAAC_LA.jpg I'm not hearing a no..png "I'm Me" Vanessa stares in shock.JPG|Following the Pizzazium into the storage room... Stockroom.JPG|which is HUGE! Ferb coming out of the dressing room.jpg Ferb straightens his belt.jpg Ferb lowers his hat.jpg Ferb Offers to Help.JPG|Vanessa wants to retrieve the pizzazium on her own QIYI 20130210195639.jpg File:Vanessa And Ferb Duet.jpg|Vanessa and Ferb singing Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 4.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 3.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 2.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 1.png Vanessa I'm Me.png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (13).png QIYI 20130210200028.jpg QIYI 20130210200041.jpg QIYI 20130210200048.jpg QIYI 20130210195829.jpg QIYI 20130210195807.jpg QIYI 20130210195947.jpg Vanessa running - I'm Me.jpg The End of the Search Ferb in the ballpit.jpg|Ferb helping Vanessa at the ballpit. File:Not Good.png|Candace and Stacy about to be hit by Buford and Baljeet's cart. File:Flying the Sky.png|Candace and Stacy flying through the store. Using a fishing rod.JPG|Ferb swinging to Vanessa's rescue Ferb finds it.JPG|Looking for the right tool Ferb Vannesa Escualtor.png|Freeing Vanessa from the lawn mower File:Vanessa kisses Ferb.jpg|Vanessa kisses Ferb. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Vanessassary Roughness